Nuove generazioni: la figlia del ghiaccio
by emily930
Summary: Una nuova strega arriva a Torrenuvola: Si tratta di Celeste la figlia di Icy. Nessuna sa chi sià irrealtà. Lei cerca di nasconderlo per non vivere all'ombra della madre, oltre alla sua vera natura. Conosce i figli e le figlie delle Winx con cui diventa subit amica, trova purè l'amore nel figlio di Bloom e Sky: Leonard. Ma la verita è destinata a venire a galla è chi è suo padre?


Figlia del ghiaccio

Una nuova strega arriva a Torrenuvola: Si tratta di Cleste la figlia di Icy. Nessuna sa chissia irrealtà. Lei cerca di nasconderlo per non vivere all'ombra della madre, oltre alla sua vera natura. Conosce i figli e le figlie delle Winx con cui diventa subt amica, trova purè lamore nel figlio di Bloom e Skay: Leonard. Ma la verita è destinata a venire a galla. Poi tutti si chiedono una cosa: chi è suo padre?

Non possiedo le Winx, se lo facessi Trittanus e Icy starebbero ancora insieme, è Bloom c'è la vedo benissimo con Valtor.

Rating: T

Trama: La stoia è ambientata sedici anni dopo la sesta stagione. Però le Winx erano già tutte sposate e madri. Tranne Aisha che era vedova, si era infatti sposata con Nabu da cui aveva avuto una figlia: Myriam. Sia le Trix che le Winx sono cresciute è hanno tutte dei figli o figli. Infatti all'epoca della quinta stagione avevano tutte 22 anni, ecetto Stella che avendo un'anno in più ne aveva 23. Mentre le Trix avevano rispettivamente: Icy 23, Darcy 22 e Stormy 21. Ve li presento.

Dalle Winx abbiamo:

Leonard: 19 anni è il figlio di Bloom e Sky, futuro re di Eraklion. Fidanzato da anni con Victoria, inseguito la lascierà per mettersi con Celeste. Era il capo dei Nuovi Specialisti, dopo aver lasciato la Fonterossa ha passato il commando a Simon. Capelli rossi e occhi azzurri.

Victoria: 18 anni è la figlia di Stella e Brandon, futura regina di Solaria. è il capo delle Nuove Winx. Diventerà rivare di Celeste, sopratutto, dopo che Leonard la lascia per la strega. Sfrutta l'amore di Oliver per lei, usandolo contro la cugina. Ha il potere di Stella. Frequeta Alfea. Capelli castani e occhi azzurri.

Sophie e Simon: 18 anni i figli gemelli di Musa e Riven. Lei frequenta Alfea, mentre lui Fonterossa. Sono entrambi amici di Victoria, con la quale Sophie ha atto rinascere le Winx. Mentre Simon fa parte dei nuovi Specialisti. Dopo che Leonard ha lasciato la scuola ne è diventato il capo. è sempre in tensione con Oliver, che non perde tempo per sfidarlo. Lei possiede il potere di Musa. Entrambi hanno i capelli neri e gli occhi neri.

Rosalie: 17 anni è la figlia di Flora e Helia. Ha una sorella maggiore, di 20 anni: Alexandra che è fidanzata con Simon. Purè Rosalie a parte delle nuove Alfea. Possiede il potere della madre. Capelli castani e occhi neri. La sorella ha i suoi capelli ma gli occhi grigi. Purè Alexandra ha frequentato Alfea.

Millicent: 18 anni è la figlia di Tecna e Timmy. Ha un fratello minore di 14 anni: George. Fa purè lei parte delle Nuove Winx. Possiede il potere di Tecna. Frequenta Alfea. Ha i capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi. Il fratello ha i capelli viola e gli occhi verdi.

Per ultima, ma non per questo meno importante...

Myriam: 18 anni è la figlia di Aisha e Nabu, è la futura regina di Andros. Ha una sorellastra di 14 anni: Vera, con cui non va molto d'accordo, la sorellina si fidanza con Walter. è una delle Nuove Winx. è lei che scopre uno de segreti di Celeste, di cui diventerà la migliore amica. Ha il potere di Aisha. Pelle scura, capelli castano scuro e occhi azzurri. Pure Vera alla pelle scura e i capelli castani, ma gli occhi neri. Suo padre è Roy.

Infine dalle Trix, accogliete:

Celeste: 16 e la figlia di Icy. Inseguito scoprirà, grazie a Myriam e le Winx, l'iddentita di suo padre. S'innamora di Leonard, con cui si fidanzerà. è il capo delle Nuove Trix di cui fanno parte altre tre streghe di Torrenuvola: Julia, con la sua gemella Meredith e Valery. Ha un bel rapporto con il cugino: Walter, ma non con Oliver con cui spesso è incontrasto. Ha il potere della madre e delle zie. Si scoprirà che non è completamente strega.  
>Capelli viola e occhi grigi.<p>

Oliver: 17 anni è il figlio di Darcy. Non si sa chi sià suo padre. Frequenta Fonterossa, si unisce hai Nuovi Specialisti, per spiarli. Si è acesa una forte rivalita tra lui e Simon, findal primo anno di Oliver. S'innamora di Victoria ed' è disposto a tutto per farla contenta, purè a tradire la l'ingenuita del cuginetto più piccolo, facendoli fare tutto quello che vuole. Ha i capelli castani e gli occhi marroni.

Walter: 15 anni è il figlio di Stormy. Neppure lui sa chi è suo padre. Vuole un gran bene a Celeste è fa tutto quello che gli dice Oliver, perchè così di poter diventare come lui. Si fidanzerà con Vera. Capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri.

Magix,in un palazzo nascosto tra le montagne...

Celeste è seduta nell' enorme biblioteca. Tiene i piedi sul tavolo. Indossa dei tacchi vertiginosi, attacati a delle scarpe di colore nero. Un top di colore viola è una minigonna a pieghe nera. I lunghi capelli viola erano raccolta in un' alta coda di cavallo. I suoi occhi grigi appaiono freddi. Nella stanza è buio, accausa delle poche finestre è illuminata solo da delle candele, irrompe un ragazzo dai capelli castani e gli occhi marroni. Indossa una malietta a maniche corte blu che mette in risalto i grandi muscoli e dei j-ean scolloriti, con dei stappi in diversi punti. Dietro di lui c'è un ragazzino dai capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri. Indossa purè lui una t-shirt, ma nera. è non ha muscoli, sembra al contrario debole. Indossa degli occhiali da vista, è dei j-eans, i suoi non sono scolloriti è non hanno strappi. Celeste fissa i due cugini. Il più grande è Oliver ha un'anno in più di lei, mentre il mingherlino: Walter, invece ha un'anno in meno di Celeste.

Walter è il burattino di oliver, fa tutto quello che gli dice. Vuole diventare come lui: bellissimo, popolare e purè egocentrico?. Perchè è quello che è Oliver. Un ragazzo pieno di se, con una sfilza di ragazza che stravedono per lui è che fanno di tutto pur di essere notate dal ragazzo. La strega, chiude il libro è lo posa sul tavolo. Abassa le gmbe è si alza in piedi. Osserva i due ragazzi, i quali non si sono ancora accorti della sua presenza. Oliver si volta verso il cugino con aria autoritaria.- Walterino, stai con me è diventerai come mei. Non illuderti di battermi -precisa, scuotendo legermente la testa. Faccendo così un fiuffo ribelle gli cade d'avanti a gli occhi. Lo sistema dietro all'orecchio destro. Il più piccolo pendeva dalle sue labbra. Celeste sospira." Ma quanto è idiota mio cugino" pensa. Senza farsi vedere esce dalla biblioteca, dopo aver posato il libro sul tavolo.

Prima di uscire lancià un'incantesimo ai piedi di Oliver che diventano di ghiaccio. Il ragazzo lancià un'urlo.- Celeste! -prima che possa vederla scappa. Ride mentre corre." Ti sta bene, don Giovanni" gira per le scale, va asbattere conro sua zia Dracy, la madre di Oliver. La donna ha i capelli castani, lunghissimi e gli occhi oro scuro. L'afferra per le spalle e socchiud gli occh.- Dove vai così di corsa? -chide con fredezza. Sicuramente sapeva cosa aveva appena fatto al suo bambino.- Darcy molla subito mia figlia -inetviene una voce, sottolineando le parole mia e figlia. Entrambe si voltano per vedere Icy. La strega ha i capelli bianchi, raccolti in un'alta coda i cavallo, gli occhi sono grigi indossa un lungo vestito azzurro. è apparsa all'impproviso, nessuna delle due la sentita arrivare. Darcy lasci andare Celeste.- Dille di far tornare normali i piedi di mio figlio -dice. Icy, alza gli occhi al cielo, poi fa un gesto con la mano. Poco dopo Oliver le raggiunge di corsa, furioso- Tu! -sbraita con trono accusatorio, puntando il dito contro la cugina.- Io, cugino. Forse era meglio che ti congelavo tutto così ti sbollivi -nota. Il ragazzo stringe le mni in pungni, è la fissa con fare minaccioso.

I due si fissano per qualche secondo, sembrano volersi uccidere a suon di sguardo. Finche le rispettive madri li camno. Darcy si mette d'avanti al figlio, mentre Icy posa le mani sulla spalle della figlia.- Calmatevi tutti è due. Possibile che tutti i giorni dovee litigare e azzanarvi a vicenda? -chiede Icy. Il ragazzo punta il dito contro Celeste- Ha iniziato lei -accusa.- Non importa chi ha iniziato, dovete imparare ad'andare d'accordo. Un giorno all'altro demolirete il castello con i vostri litigi -considera Darcy, scuotendo la testa. Lascia il figlio, stessa cosa fa Icy.- Darcy ha ragione. Perfortuna partite entrambi per studiar, così ci sarà un po' di pace -osserva, tira un sospiro rassegnato.- Ma cosa dobbiamo fare con voi due? Cosa? -chiede Icy.- Ma quande che crescerete. Tu poi Oliver sei il più infantile -accusa il ragazzo. Intrvene Darcy- Non è vero. Se c'è qualcuno d'infantile è tua figlia -risponde Darcy.- Miia figlia?! -esclama la maggiore sdegnata. Prima cercavsan0 di mettere pace tra i figli, ra erano loro a littigare.- Almeno io non sono un pesce -accusa Oliver, prima che Icy possa fermare la figlia questa si scaglia contro Oliver. Lo manda a sbattere contro il mur.- Cosa?! Stai attento a quello che dici cugino. o stavolta diventi una statua di ghiaccio è ti spedisco lontanissimo così che neppure mjia madre potrà liberarti -minaccia.- Provaci -la sifa il ragazzo.

- Basta! -urla Icy.- Stavolta hai iniziato tu -nota Darcy, fulminando con lo sguardo il figlio.- Almeno io on sono egocentrics, senza cervello e non mi comporto come se il mondo gira attorno a me. Come se tu fossi l'unca persona vivente. Se un'egoista e vanesio -esclama Celeste. oliver fa un passo vero la ragazza- Almeno io non sono un mostro -risponde. uno schiaffo colpisce la uancia del ragazzo, non è partito da Celeste ma da Darcy. il ragazzo la fissa sbalordito.- Corri in camera tua, subito! -ordina, esasperata. Il ragazzo scappa via. La Trix si passa una mno tra i capelli- Perchè ho un figlio così defficente -dice. Si volta verso Celeste. La quale era rmasta pietrificata per tutto il tempo- Celsy -la chiama. Prima he purè la ragazza scappi via. Corre verso la sua stanza. Apre la porta e la chiude sbattendola forte. Si butta sul letto. è ha balachino con delle tende nere. Le coperte e le lenzula sono di colore blu. Si alza in piedi. Si dirige verso il bagno, la porta er aperta entra e la chiude. Si toglie i vestiti. Entra nella vasca. Sospira.

Apre il rubinetto l'acqua calda la colpisce, appena le ga gambe si bagnano vengono sostituite da una lunga coda di pesce di colore verde scuro, in fondo era trasparente e dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli" Mostro, mostro, mostro" . Quelle parole rimbombavano nella sua testa" Mostro, mostro, mostro"ancora e ancora. Celeste porto le mani alla testa e la strinse forte tra le dita, fino a farsi mal. Poi scoppia in lacrime" Mostro, mostro, mostro". Un urlo esce dalle sue labbra- basta!Basta! -supplica tra i signhiozzi. Non aveva bisogno di suo cugino per rendersi conto di essere un mostro, lo sapeva bene. La conferma era l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno. Lei e Oliver litigavano tutti i giorni, ma mai gli a dato del mostro. Lui era un defficene, questo era poco ma sicuro, non doveva essere tanto inteligente se si compotava così. Avolte Celeste pensava che questo era dovuto all'assenza di una figura maschile, si illudeva che era dovuto a questo il comportamento del cugino. In fondo sapeva che non era cosi, ma voleva illudersi che con la presenza di un padre sarebbe stato diverso. Walter, nemmeno lui aveva conosciuto suo padre eppure era complettamente diverso. Se poi la smetteva di fare tutto quello che gli idceva Oliver, se la smetteva di farsi trascinare sarebbe stato ancora meglio. Temeva che Oliver stesse rovinando Walter, sempre se non l'aveva già fatto.

Nel fratempo su Andros.

Myriam, sta finendo di preparare la usa valigia per Alfea quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo anno. i suoi lunghi capelli di colore mrrone scuro erano lasciati sciolti, gli arrivavano poco sotto le occhi sono color azzurro. La sua pelle sembra color cioccolato. Indossa dei lunghi pantaloni mimetici, aderenti. Una t-shirt di colore grigio. Sua sorella Vera sarebbe andata ad'Alfea tra due anni. Le due sorelle non hanno un bel rapporto, forse accausa del fatto che hanno padri diversi. Myriam non ricorda niente di suo padre, quando è morto aveva un'anno è mezzo. Come poteva ricordarselo? Il suo unico "padre" è stato Roy. Si era conquistato subitò il suo affetto. Semplificato dal fatto che non ricordava il suo vero padre, perciò lui è stato l'unico che abbia mai conosciuto. Quando è nata Vera aveva quattro anni, all'inizio, per quanto potesse ricordare, andavano d'accordo. Col tempo il loro rapporto si era inclinato, Myriam era, ed è tuttora gelosa di lei. No che i loro genitori facciano preferenze, non ne hanno mai fatte, er agelosa perchè lei suo padre cè l'ho aveva in vita, mentre lei il suo non se lo ricorda nemmeno.

Finisce di preparare la valigia, controlla che c'è tutto poi la chiude, sente un grande tonfo. in quel momento la porta si apre. Si volta è sua madre. i capelli castano scuro sono più lunghi dei suoi e purè lei gli tiene sciolti. Sulla testa porta la corona di regina di Andros. Un bel diadema d'argento con dei grossi smeraldi. Indossa una maglietta verde e una gonna nera lunga fino al ginocchio. Vede il suo volto incupirsi.- Cose sucesso? -chiede. Aisha scoppia in lacrime.- Irma è morta -annuncia. myriam sente una morsa alo stomaco. Cade sul letto, dietro di lei." Irma è morta" ripete nella sua mete. Sua cugina era da mesi che era molto malata.- Ma sembrava si fosse ripresa -nota, sconvolta. Sua madre annuisce.- Stanotte ha avuto una terribile ricaduta è stamattina è morta, poco prima dell'alba -spiega tra i singhiozzi. irma era l'unica figlia di suo cugino Nereus e della sua povera moglie: Francesca. Era morta molto tempo fa quando Irma aveva cinque anni. Purè lei si era malata gravemente è pochi mesi dopo era morta. Ora Nereus non aveva più eredi. Sua sorella Tressa era la sua unica erde, ancora in vita. Però non aveva figlia. Anche se lui gli avesse lasciato il trono dopo la sua morte sarebbe stato vagante. C'erano un sacco di squali che non vedevano l'ora di mettere le mani sul trono dell'Oceano infinito.

"Irma aveva solo dodici anni"pensa. Sua madre non poteva governare l'Oceano infinito, in quanto era una fata. Non era una sirena, secondo le leggi, indette dal padre di Nereus, per evitare che qualche avido mago s'impossesasse dell'oceano infinito: chi non era una creatura acquatica non possedeva diritti sul trono, seppure fosse un parte. Allora la regola sembrava giusta. Ma il re non aveva tenuto conto della possibilita che suo figlio fosse soppravissuti ai figli è che tressa non ne avrebbe avuti. Il fratello gemello di Nereus, tritannus, era stato esiliato sedici anni prima e neppure lui poteva regnare. Da una parte questo è un bene visto il suo carattere e le sue manie di grandezza.- è ora che ne sarà del trono? -chiede. Sua madre alza le spalle.- C'è Tressa. Ma dopo di lei non so a ch andrà il trono. Qualcuno se ne impadronira -risponde. è chiarament preoccupata. Si sta rischiando una gurra per i trono, l'Oceano infinito sarebbe stato devastato. Magarì alla fine non ci sarebbe più stato quel poblema, avrebbero distrutto il regno. Probabilmente suo cugino è già circondato da squali che cercano d'ingraziarselo perchè lo scelga come erede.

- Ci deve essere una soluzione -il suo tono suona quasi supplichevole.- Temo non c'è ne siano -risponde Aisha. Poi si blocca. Inizia ad'andare avanti e indietro.- mamma osa c'è? -chiede, speranzsa. La regina la guarda- Tritannus prima di essere siliato ha avuto una elazione con una strega -racconta. il cuore di Myriam inizia a battere." Se hanno avuto un figlio o una figlia è questo/ è una reatura marina il problema è risolto"pensa.- Lei potrebbe essere rimasta incinta -sua madre è giunta alla sua stessa conclusione. Myriam si alza in piedi.- Potrebbe esserci un'eede da qualche parte. Come si chiama la strega? -chiede.- Icy -risponde.- un secondo non è la stessa strega che era il capo delle Trix? -ricorda, spera in una risposta negativa. Ma sua madre annuisce.- No lei no -supplica. Conoscendo la strega del ghiaccio quel bambino/a se c'era poteva essere malvagio/a come lei. Non che Tritannus fosse un santo. La principessa ricade di nuovo sul letto.- perfetto. è scomparsa sedici anni fa, nessuno sa dove sia -considera." però potrebbe essere la nostra unica spera"ragiona.- Non resta che pregare che Icy abbia avut un figlio o una figlia con Tritannus, che sia ancora in vita e che non sai come i genitori -considera.- Anche se fosse come facciamo a trovarlo/a, sono anni che nessuno sa niente di lei o delle sue sorelle. Si sono volatilizzate nel nulla -chissà perchè non avevao riprovato a riconquistare il Mondo magico o a distruggerlo nel tentativo di riuscirci.

N.A: Mi dispiace che ci sia tanto dei personaggi è poca azione. Però sperò che vi sia piaciuto lo stesso. Recensite e continuate a leggerlo. Se no Celeste vi trasforma in ice berg viventi.


End file.
